This invention relates to a water soluble antimicrobial agent suitable for incorporation into a commercial formulation for control of an extended spectrum of fungi, algae and bacterial microorganisms.
Diazolidinyl urea and dibromo dicyano butane have been used individually as antimicrobial agents in a wide range of applications, including cosmetic and pharmaceutical formulations, household and industrial cleaners, bactericides, fungicides and algaecides in paints, pools, paper pulp, animal dips and washes, latex emulsions and the like. The allowable concentration of dibromo dicyano butane in cosmetic and topical pharmaceutical applications is somewhat limited due to its skin irritating properties, water insolubility and color; the latter being particularly objectionable in cosmetics such as face creams and makeup. On the other hand, diazolidinyl urea is a bactericide less effective against fungi.
Thus, it is the aim of research to develop a colorless, odorless agent for control of a broader spectrum of biological activity which is not harmful to humans and which is effective at low dosage levels so as to minimize dilution and efficacy of other active components present in a formulation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to accomplish all of the above objectives by providing a fast acting antimicrobial composition which is effective in small dosages.
Another object is to provide a long lasting bactericide effective against infectious microorganisms.
Still another object is to provide a non-irritating fungicidal composition which can be obtained by an economical and commercially feasible method of manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent form the following description and disclosure.